The insurance industry has begun exploring the use of telematics sensors and other location-aware devices in motor vehicles for the purposes of underwriting, pricing, renewing, and servicing vehicle insurance. Currently, insurers first enroll a customer in an insurance plan with a discount for agreeing to telematics monitoring, and then insurers begin collecting data. Insurers do not gather telematics data before offering insurance, so insurers are not able to determine the safety of customers' driving behavior before offering them a discount. In some implementations, insurers offer a further discount to customers if the collected telematics data shows that they have safe driving behaviors. However, insurers typically do not add surcharges for customer if the telematics data shows that they have unsafe driving behaviors. Thus, by setting the base rates before collecting telematics data, insurance rates often do not correspond to actual driving behaviors exhibited by the customers being insured and monitored.